A Boo-tiful Evening At Vincent's
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha get stranded on their way to their vacation to get away from it all, they wander into the spine-chilling castle of Vincent Van Ghoul!


**This is a story I've wanted to do when I saw the movie, 'Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'.**

**Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were driving through an awful storm. They were on a well needed vacation to a lavish hotel.

"I hate rainy days like this." Sasha said, looking outside. The rain was so heavy, she couldn't see anything through her window. All she could see were the flashes of lightning.

"Me too. But we have to keep driving." sais Rachel. "If we don't make it to the hotel, they'll give our reservation away."

Just then, a gust of strong wind knocked down a heavy pine tree. As Sasha screamed, Rachel reacted fast and turned sharply. But the wet road caused her to lose control and drive into a ditch.

"Sasha! Are you okay?!" Rachel asked after the crash.

"Yeah..." Sasha breathed out. "That was too close!"

"Yeah, if we drove any faster, we could have been crushed!" said Rachel.

"Now what do we do?!" Sasha said.

"I'll call a tow truck." Rachel took out her phone and tried to call, but there was no service. "Dang it! No service! We'll just have to find a place with a working phone!"

"What?! Go out there?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"We don't have any other choice." Rachel replied. Sge and Sasha got out of the car and into the wet outdoors. "The rain's slowing down. So let's seize this opportunity." Rachel walked up the road to get a view of where they were. "Hey! There's a house over there!"

Sasha looked over and saw what looked to be a building of some sort sitting on a rocky cliffside. It seemed to big to be a house."

"Someone must probably live there." said Rachel. "Let's check it out."

The Jocklin sisters braved the elements and made it to the house, only to discover it wasn't a house.

It was a castle!

"Whoa!" Rachel gasped, amazed that such a huge, gothic castle would be out here in the middle of nowhere. "It's amazing!"

"No, it's not!" Sasha squeaked. The brunette was terrified just looking at that castle. Snarling gargoyle statues sat by the front doors, the shutters swung wildly, and Sasha could have sworn she saw a few bats flying around.

"Creepy or not, someone probably lives here. Let's check it out." Rachel went up to the giant wooden doors.

"Rachel! NO!" Sasha exclaimed. "We can't go in there!"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Sasha..."

"Rachel! We've been to a lot of creepy places before. But this castle is the creepiest place I've ever seen in my life!" Sasha said in fear. "What if it's filled with ghosts? Or monsters?! Or vampires?!"

Rachel sighed and took her sister's hand. "Sasha, I know this is hard for you, but we got to be brave." She rang the doorbell.

Instead of ringing, it screamed.

The screaming doorbell made Sasha scream and hold onto her sister's arm. A flock of bats flew from the loud noise.

"Huh." Rachel noticed the door was ajar. She opened it and walked inside. Sasha couldn't help but let out a sob of terror.

"Keep it together, sis." Rachel reminded Sasha. "We gotta find a phone."

Little did the girls know that they were being watched from a group of people looking from above the upstairs balcony.

"Well, it seems my security system wasn't enough to scare them away." said the owner or the castle. "These intruders are tough."

"Like, can't you use a spell to get rid of them, Mr. Van Ghoul?" asked one of the owner's friends.

The man chuckled. His chuckle was as spooky as his home. "Now, where's the fun in that, Shaggy?"

"What do you mean?" asked a female voice.

"Why waste perfectly good magic on these intruders when you can give them a real scare treatment?" The man whispered his idea to his friends.

* * *

As the Jocklin Sisters wandered deeper into the haunted looking castle, Sasha started to shiver. "This place is beyond spooky! Only a ghost would want to live here!"

"Sasha, I know you're scared. But don't worry. I'm right here for you." Rachel said. She laughed a little. "Besides, this place is so spooky, I don't think a ghost would even come near it!"

Sasha laughed from Rachel's joke. She was lucky to have such a sweet, sensible sister.

Rachel stopped walking. "What's that?"

Sasha looked over Rachel's shoulder and gasped.

Looking into a dark hallway, the girls could see a floating cadelabra hovering toward them.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Sasha screamed before she took off running.

"Sasha! Wait!" Rachel called out, but Sasha was long gone. Rachel turned to the candelabra with an angry glare. She marched right up to it and grabbed it, hearing a clanking noise as she did.

Rachel found a fishing string attached to the candelabra. She followed it and there was the fishing pole it was attached to. "So, someone wants to play haunted house and scare us half to death? Well, I'll show them!"

Rachel wandered into a different room where she saw the shutters wildly opening and closing.

Upon a closer inspection of the windows, Rachel saw a pulley system that made the shutters open and close.

"More haunted house tricks." Rachel said. "Someone's trying to scare us away. Well, I won't let them!"

Just then, Rachel heard strange, spooky music. She put on her game face and ran toward the source of the noise.

* * *

Sasha kept running until she began to run out of breath. She hid in a room and collapsed on the floor. "Okay, just keep it together. There c-can't be any-"

"Woooooooooo!"

With a squeak, Sasha spun around and saw a big white ghost looming over her.

"I'm the ghost of Van Ghoul Castle!" the ghost wailed, waving it's wispy, white arms. "Wooooooooooo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A GHOST!" Sasha screamed. She was too scared to run, she could only back away as the ghost menaced over her.

"Wooooooooo! Wooooooooooooo!" the ghost said in his deep, spooky voice.

Sasha couldn't take it. It was too much for her already scared mind. She fell over and fainted with a thud.

The ghost stopped acting scary and stared at the unconscious Sasha.

"Like, man! I think we went too far!" The ghost's sheet was pulled off, revealing two teenagers and a dog underneath! They were stacked on top of each other like a human tower.

It was Daphne Blake, Shaggy, Rogers, and Scooby Doo.

"Wait a minute..." Daphne said. "I think I know her." She turned on the light and let out a gasp. "Jeepers! It's Sasha!"

"Zoinks! It is Sasha!" said Shaggy.

Scooby hurried over to Sasha and licked her face. The constant licking awoke Sasha. "Ohhhh...what happened?" She gasped. "Daphne?! Shaggy?! Scooby!" Sasha hugged the talking dog. "Oh, man! Am I glad to see you guys! There's a g-g-ghost in here!"

"We know. That was us." said Daphne. "We thought you were an intruder so we tried to scare you away. It's dark in this old castle, so we didn't know it was you right away."

Sasha took in Daphne's attire. Her red hair was tossled and she wore an edgy purple leather jacket, fingerless gloves, magenta leggings and long purple boots. She looked like action movie star model. "Wow! Not to change the subject, but I'm digging the new look Daphne!"

Daphne smiled. "Thanks, Sasha. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Rachel and I were on vacation to a hotel. But our car fell in a ditch and there's no service here so we came here for help. But I have a feeling we're going to lose our reservations." She sighed. "But it's fine. At least we get to see you guys again!" She hugged Scooby again, who gave her big licks of affection.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Come on, Scoob! That tickles!" Sasha giggled. "So, why are you guys here? Solving a mystery?"

Daphne shook her head. "Nope. We're just here visiting our old friend Vincent Van Ghoul."

"Vincent...Van Ghoul?!" Sasha shivered a little. "He's not a ghost, is he?!"

Daphne laughed. "No, Vincent's not a ghost."

Sasha sighed in relief. "Oh, good!"

"He's a warlock."

"Warlock?!" Sasha started to become fearful again. "Oh, no!" She took off running. "RACHEL!"

"Sasha! Come back!" Daphne called out. She, Shaggy, and Scooby chased after.

* * *

Rachel followed the haunting music a dusty old room downstairs. When she opened it, she saw furniture draped with white sheets, walls packed with old books, and a middle aged man with slicked back black hair with streaks of grey. He wore a black suit with a red and black cape.

"Welcome, me dear." The mysterious man walked over to the gramophone that played the music and turned it off. "Did you enjoy my little haunting refrain?"

Rachel frowned. "Spare me the spooky puns." she said. "Who are you?"

"You can call me...Vincent Van Ghoul." The man said with a sinister smile. "Your bravery has gotten you far. My security system didn't scare you off like everyone else,"

Rachel snorted. "What security system? The shutters, the bats, the screaming doorbell, and the so-called floating candelabra? That stuff may scare my sister, but not me!"

"RACHEL!"

Rachel turned and saw Sasha running toward her. Sasha embraced her sister and tried to pull her away. "We gotta get out of here!" She gasped when she saw the spooky caped man. "You must be Vincent Van Ghoul!" She pointed at him. "Rachel! That man is a warlock! We have to get away from him!"

"No, he's not!" Rachel said. "He's just a poser trying to scare us with cheap tricks! This isn't a real haunted house! It's not even scary!"

Vincent narrowed his dark eyes. "So, you don't think my home is scary?"

Sasha raised her hand. "I think it's scary!" she admitted fearfully.

"I don't." said Rachel.

Vincent began to smile. "Then allow me to provide a little...spirit to this room." He pulled out a crystal ball from his cape and waved his hand over it.

"Spirits come, spirits show.

Manifest yourselves by this ball's glow.

To fright and terrorize,

appear before these intruders' eyes!"

The crystal ball glowed with green enchantment. When the shine hit the sheets of the furniture, they began to glow and move!

"Uh, Rachel..." Sasha squeaked.

Rachel watched in horror as the sheets floated off the furniture. They grew black, empty eyeholes and large, gaping mouths!

When the glow died down, the sisters gasped when they realized the white sheets turned into real, transparent ghosts! They were like the ghost costume Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby wore to scare Sasha...only they were real!

Rachel started to hyperventilate as she looked at the gang of ghosts that surrounded them. Sasha could only mumble and murmur, petrified.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ghosts let out a big, horrifying wail.

"G-G-G-GHOOOOOOOSTS!" Rachel and Sasha screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls were so scared, they both fainted on the spot.

Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby arrived too late. "Vincent!" said Daphne.

The ghosts turned to the two humans and dog and wailed at them.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed and fainted as well.

Daphne sighed and rubbed the corners of her eyes. "So much insanity, so little patience."

* * *

Sasha woke up feeling dizzy. "Ohhh, what happened?" She saw Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Rachel. "Guys?" She was laying on a black canopy bed.

"Hey, sis." Rachel smiled and sat beside Sasha.

"Rachel? Why are you wearing your nightgown?" asked Sasha.

"Well, Daphne told Mr. Van Ghoul what was really going on as to why we came here." Rachel said. "He felt so bad, he decided to make us guests in his home since we lost out reservation."

A knock came at the door. Sasha let out a squeal when Vincent walk in...along with two of the ghosts that scared her! But instead of scary faces, they had happy faces. One of the ghosts was even carrying a tray of food!

"Hello, Sasha." Vincent greeted warmly. "I do apologize for frightening you girls. I thought you were intruders." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And I've been dying to cast a spell ever since my wizards block went away. Please, enjoy the rest of your vacation in my home. Whatever I have is yours."

The ghost gave Sasha a friendly smile and presented her with a delicious plate of scrambled eggs on toast with orange juice.

"Wow! Thank you!" Sasha said in gratitude. "This looks delicious!" She flinched a little when the other ghost floated toward her.

"Like, don't worry, Sasha." said Shaggy. "They're friendly."

"Reah! Reeheeheeheehee!" Scooby giggled as a ghost gave him a belly rub.

Sasha giggled as well when the ghost tickled her under the chin. "Heeheeheeheehee! I can tell!"

The ghost patted Sasha on the head before floating through the wall. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Sasha said, enjoying her scrambled eggs on toast.

"Yeah, a vacation in a warlock's castle. Who knew?" said Rachel.

"Shall I prepare your massage, ladies?" Vincent clapped his hands twice. Two more ghosts flew into the room. One of the ghosts carried Rachel to her bed next to Sasha's and gently laid her down on her stomach. Then ghost started massaging her back.

"Ahhhhh...this is the life." Rachel sighed in bliss.

Sasha hummed softy as the other ghost massaged her feet. "The service is fantastic."

"Yes, it's a special 'ghost to ghost' service." Vincent joked. The girls chuckled.

"Things are never normal when we go out these days." Rachel said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, sis." Sasha replied. It was quite a haunted thrill ride, but the Jocklin sisters had a great time nonetheless, thanks to old and new friends.


End file.
